


The Open Door on Baker Street

by DannySevilen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannySevilen/pseuds/DannySevilen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock find themselves in a new adventure. Where it will lead they do not know.<br/>Sherlock struggles to be able to understand what John needs of him. The relationship is still so new. How will Sherlock ever know? ( Being a high-functioning sociopath makes it a little difficult).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Let me start off by saying thank you for giving my work a chance! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments. Maybe something you liked and would like to see more of or maybe something you didn't like so much. Please let me know and comment here. I am very interested to hear your feedback! 
> 
> Please enjoy this series. I hope to keep it going and to maybe start some more!
> 
> I have been Role-playing John for a while now! If you'd like to be the Sherlock to my John shoot me a message!
> 
> \---
> 
> In this fanfiction Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (BBC characters) are sent on an adventure. Where it leads they nor I know! 
> 
> Johnlock. 
> 
> Mystrade. 
> 
> Molly Hooper maybe. 
> 
> Mrs. Hudson of course! 
> 
>  
> 
> Mature content. You've been warned!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -DannySevilen ;D

Sherlock Holmes stands looking out the window in the flat he shares with his partner (in more ways than one) John Watson. John walks in from the backroom slowly. He isn't noticed. He sits down in his chair and stares at Sherlock.

What was this mysterious consulting detective thinking about? He often wondered what was going on in that mind of his. John gets lost in thought. It startles him when suddenly he hears softly from across the room, "John." John looks up.

He answers back in a soft tone, "Sherlock?" He looks at the tall man still standing at the window.

"Good morning." Sherlock turns and walks to the chair across from John. He stops. He kneels down in front of John. He reaches a hand up softly and caresses his cheek. He leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips.

John can't help but smile. "Good morning."

Sherlock pulls back and sits in his chair across from John. "Kettle's boiled," He crosses his leg over his knee and leans on his elbow. Staring at John.

John is concerned by the look on the man's face. "What is it Sherlock?"

"Well tea of course." Sherlock gives a smirk and continues staring at John.

John can't help but laugh, a small laugh full of love and content. "Of course." He gets up out of his chair to get a cuppa. He can see Sherlock hasn't taken his eyes off him. John turns his back to get a biscuit. He jumps when he feels Sherlock's strong but gentle hands wrap around his waist. A kiss on his cheek. His neck. His body being pulled into Sherlock's from behind. John turns himself to face his partner. He pulls the man into him even closer. He leans himself in and kisses the man he loves. He kisses him with more heat than before.

Sherlock pulls back after a few minutes. He stares into John's eyes. John gently moves the hair across Sherlock's forehead. He places a kiss on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

After having tea, the two men sit in the drawing room. Sherlock on the couch and John at the computer. John was slowly typing away at the computer. Working on his blog, Sherlock figured. He loved to watch John work on his blog. He always just used both index fingers and stared head start at the screen. Sherlock liked how funny the doctor looked typing. 

Sherlock laid back and looked at the ceiling. He placed his hands together and put them underneath his chin. He was entering his mind palace. 

John looked over to Sherlock and saw that he would be busy for a while. He loved to watch the brilliant man work. He was the most incredible man he had ever met. And the trouble was, Sherlock knew it all too well. 

There was nothing to be done once Sherlock was gone into his mind. There was no waking the man or getting his attention. Sherlock had awoken from his mind palace several times to find that John has barricaded him with pillows or moved all of his things around. Other times John would just use the moment to steal a kiss from Sherlock.

John stood up from his chair and came beside Sherlock. He knelt down and gave him a kiss. Sherlock wakes from his mind palace just as John kisses him and catches his eye. John pulls back and blushes. Sherlock catches his hand as John stands up. He pulls the man closer into himself and John falls onto him. Sherlock wraps his arms around the man and kisses him. John kisses him back. He sits up and Sherlock follows. They kiss again. John takes this moment of vulnerability and leans back and pulls Sherlock onto him. Sherlock falls into the kiss and the man he loves. 

The two men are brought back to reality when suddenly they hear a familiar voice. 

"Oh!"

The men look up to see Mrs. Hudson standing at the door, blushing. 

They both sit up and Sherlock looks up annoyed, "What do you want?" John scowls at him. 

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh sorry loves. I-I've got a package that came for you." She has a smirk on her face. 

"Oh. Thank you." John gets up and takes the package from her and she leaves the room. John closes the door behind her. He looks down at the package and takes it to Sherlock. "It's yours, I'm sure."

Sherlock takes the package from John and throws it on the table. He then quickly grabs John's waist and pulls him back to him. John sits down beside him and attempts to look at the package. Sherlock quickly moves and straddles John. Blocking his hand movement. John grabs Sherlock's waist. Sherlock places his hands on John's cheeks and kisses him again..

There is another knock on the door..


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door. 

Sherlock was still straddling John. He pulled up from the kiss and yelled at the door. 

"Not now Mrs. Hudson."

He leans back in and continues kissing John. The door swings open. "I said not now!" he snaps back at the door. It isn't Mrs. Hudson at the door. But Lestrade. 

"Sherlock, Wh... " He stops when he sees Sherlock on John. 

Sherlock gets annoyed and looks up. "What do you want?"

Lestrade blushes. Sherlock gets off of John and closes his robe around himself. 

"What is it? Shouldn't you be off with my brother ruling the country or something?" He walks into the kitchen to pour another cuppa.

Lestrade stands in the doorway still. "It's a case. We need your help. It's.."

"What? What is it?" He brings the tea through the drawing room and sets it on the table in front of John. He then stands looking out the window again. John picks up the cup and drinks his tea.

"It's Moriarty."

Sherlock turns back around to face Lestrade. "What?"

"Will you come?" Lestrade asks, beginning to sound desperate.

"I can't. Far too busy."

John looks up over the cup he is drinking from. Giving Sherlock a look of disapproval. 

"That'll be all now. Detective inspector. I shall be by your office in the morning." Sherlock says, turning back to face the window. 

"What? That's it?"

"We were kind of in the middle of something, Gavin."

"It's Greg." The statement is met with silence from Sherlock.

John looks at Sherlock and then back to Lestrade. 

"Alright. In the morning. G'night John."

"Goodnight Greg." John is blushed a bit. 

Lestrade exits the flat. After he is gone John looks at Sherlock and says disapprovingly, "Sherlock.." 

Sherlock walks to the door and closes it slowly without saying a word. He makes a point of showing John that the door is locked. He then walks back to John and grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. John willingly gets up. The taller man pulls the other through the back hallway. He stops and pins the shorter against the wall of the hallway. He pins his hands and kisses his neck. 

John can't help but let out a small moan. This just encourages Sherlock even more. He presses his lips even harder to John's neck. John moans again. Sherlock can't take it anymore. He pulls his John off the wall and starts to pull him into their bedroom. He doesn't get but two steps before the army doctor grabs him and pushes him into the wall again. He does love when his army doctor, his captain, his John, takes control.

"Oh, Captain."The words moan out of his mouth before he even realizes. 

Now John just can't handle it anymore. He wisps the man away into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The normal noises of the flat, Mrs. Hudson bringing the tea in, aren't hear in the morning. Probably because Mrs. Hudson didn't get to bed until after 2 am. She couldn't sleep. There was too much noise coming from upstairs. Ever since the boys got together it's been pretty much almost every night that they have kept her up.

Without the noise to wake them up, the boys woke up at their own times. John woke up first. He awoke to find Sherlock laying on his chest. Still asleep. He gently ran his fingers through the detective's hair. He loved to watch the man sleep. He remembered when he first met him. A lonely, poorly taken care of man. He was so skinny and didn't hardly sleep. Now he looked so peaceful. So calm. So loved. He had gained weight. Healthy weight around his face and muscles. Clean and well kept hair and a smooth, clean shaven face. 

John was lost in thought about his partner when he was suddenly brought back to reality by a soft moan. Sherlock was waking up and gently nuzzling John's chest. John looks down just in time to meet eyes with the man as he woke up. He gave him a soft kiss on the top of the head. Sherlock moaned softly again. 

"Good morning dear" John said in a soft tone.

Sherlock grumbles back, "Mmm". 

The boys slowly make their way out of bed and into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Neither of them bother to even get dressed. John fills the kettle as Sherlock come up behind him and rests his head on the man's shoulder. He nuzzles into his neck and presses himself against the shorter man. John sighs peacefully. 

The sound of a throat being cleared comes from behind the boys. It takes both of them a minute before that realize. Sherlock pulls back from John and turns to see Lestrade standing in the drawing room. 

"Lestrade", is all Sherlock can manage to say. He then walks to the table.

"Oh dear god" says John as he turns his head to see him there. Realizing that they are both still undressed. John runs to the bedroom to put something on. He returns, dressed, with Sherlock's robe in his hand. "For the love of god Sherlock. Put something on." He hands the undressed detective his robe. Sherlock begrudgingly takes it and puts it on. 

"What is it? What do you want?"

"The case Sherlock.." Sherlock doesn't even look up from the experiment he is working on at the table. "Moriarty." This get's Sherlock's attention. He looks up at Lestrade. Making a huge mess of the chemicals he was trying to pour in precise measurements. Causing them to flow all over the table. 

Mrs. Hudson happens to come up stairs with a tray of goodies. She sets the tray down and sees the mess all over the floor. As she walks out of the room without looking back, she says "Not your house keeper."

Sherlock looks back at his experiment as if uninterested. A few moments later he finally breaks the silence. "Well then. Where is he?"


End file.
